diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers Vol.4 Subaru Sakamaki (character CD)/Translation
Translation Track 3: Even Hotter (crickets chirping) (Footsteps) Haa damn it. What’s she doing? It’s been so long since the limousine left. The others don’t know where she is so I’m looking for her. Where the hell did she wander off to? Wait, maybe?! No, that can’t be- everyone except me and her went home in the limousine. Then… What’s she up to and where… Tch! (Bump) Oww! Watch where you’re going! Huh, it’s you! I finally found you. What am I doing here? Those are my lines! Where were you and what were you doing this whole time? You missed the limo because you stayed behind to study? So you were going to walk back, ha! You’re so annoying! Can’t you study at home? You’re such an idiot. Huh? What? If you wanna say somethin’ then just say it. Don’t be so angry? Huh? I’m not really- (Walks off) Hey, wait up! Don’t run away! (Running) Don’t follow you? Damn it, I’m so pissed! We go home the same way! Wait! It’s 100 years too early for you to get away me. You’re hands are so cold. Cheh, it’s gotta be hecka cold if a vampire like me is saying it. Huh, what? You won’t run so let go of your hand? Don’t be misunderstanding, I’m not worried about you! Damn it! Cheh, so annoying! Get over here! Your hands are freezing. So if we hold hands inside my pocket… Why? Err… Because… Ah, that’s right! I burnt my hand earlier so I was gonna use your freezing hand to soothe it! That’s all! Got a problem?! Huh?! A burn would quickly heal for a vampire? Tch, don’t worry about all the details. Stop complaining and let’s go home! (Footsteps) Hey, talk about something! You can’t think of anything? Shut up! I told you to say something so just talk about anything! Huh? Why was I in front of the school gate? N-no reason. You too, were you so focused on studying that you forgot about the limo? Kind of? You know, you have to be more conscious of being a girl! I’m seriously tired of your carelessness! You’re never on guard so don’t get too close to anyone except me! Like today, if it weren’t for me, you’d be walking back alone. You never know when and where someone might attack. So when it’s late… Call me. What?! You couldn’t hear the last thing I said? Tch, fine, I’ll only say it one more time. When it’s late, I’ll wait for you so… call me. Jeez, don’t make me say that! You’re my prey! I’m never saying that again. Huh?! Why’d you stop? Thank you? Now what’s wrong with you? I wasn’t really waiting for you! Who’d be worried about you… You’re a real idiot. Don’t laugh! Huh? I’m blushing? Shut up! No, I’m not! You’re ticking me off. Tch damn it. (Slams against wall) See I told you. You’re full of openings so you can’t even resist when you’re caught. I won’t let you anyway. (Kiss) Thanks to waiting for you, I’m all cold now. You’re gonna pay me back by warming me up right? (Kiss) Shut up, I told you not to struggle. Anyways, there’s nowhere to run with that wall behind you. Stay still. Hehe. Now it’s your turn. You’re face is all red from just a kiss. Ha? Stop? I don’t think so. I’m not warm at all. You know real well… How to warm me up don’tcha? (Kiss) Why are you getting so hot just by kisses? Where should I suck your blood? (Clothes rip) Your uniform’s all torn up. You look absurd right now. What a sight. (Kiss) A delicious aroma is coming off your skin. (Bites. Sucks) Heh, it’s just getting good. But that’s not enough. (Kiss) C’mon open your mouth. What do humans do to stand the cold? I’ve heard they warm up with skin contact. Heh. Well, for vampires, there’s definitely a faster way than skin contact. I’m going to suck your blood like this. (Bites, gulp) See your body is getting hot. If I put my ear against your heart, I can hear it beating faster than usual. You look like a mess. (Licks) You look so dirty, does it really feel that good? Heh. (Kiss) Don’t let anyone else see you like that. You belong only to me. (Kiss) Huh? What? What if someone sees us? You’re still worried about that? Looks like you haven’t had enough. (sucks) I’ll turn up the heat so you won’t even have time to think. Let’s get the two of us… even hotter.Translation by Oujochan on Tumblr References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations